Skittles?
by Valkyrie's-Demon
Summary: Draco and Blaise beg for a taste of the muggle world. So when Harry brings some candy they claim it will kill them...in very unique ways. If you liked my other one-shot "A Cooke?" you will LOVE this one! Promise it will at least make you giggle or laugh


Hiya! For everyone who loved my other oneshot "A Cookie?" you will definately love this! Sorry but this time it's only Blaise, Draco, and our dear sweet Harry-kins! I do not own Harry Potter or Skittles, although I would LOVE to so I could make sure Sirius and Snape never died....and if I owned the book you'd see Ron dead halfway through the first book. But anywho! I hope you get a laugh out of the story, and realize that tasting the rainbow is the best thing you can do while you're stuck in the Slytherin dungeons.

* * *

Harry Potter sighed. He was tired of trying to convince two pureblood prats the world of the Muggles.

"Ok! I swear it won't do anything to you! Now will you just eat the damn thing?!" Harry snarled at the blonde pureblood.

Draco Malfoy eyed the candy suspiciously, "But what if you're just lying so we get hurt?"

Blaise Zabini nodded his head in agreement, "All those colors could be a code of some sort. The manufactures are trying to entice the customers into making a certain combination which will then mix the poisons inside each one together, making a lethal poison inside your mouth." He ran a hand through his dark brown hand and looked down at the multi-colored candy on the bed they were all sitting on.

Harry sat there calmly, but he was clenching his fist around a corner of his pillow. He wasn't acting calm. He had been trying to get these two stubborn arses to eat Skittles all day. They had asked if they could try some Muggle candy; and here it is! But now they refused to eat any, claiming it was going to kill them with its multiple colors.

Harry looked at the both of them, and then looked down at the pile of Skittles in the middle of their little circle on the bed. "What if I ate some first, would you eat them then?"

"Perhaps…but you have to eat one of every color." Blaise said while looking down at the Skittles.

"I'd agree to that." Draco said in an offhand manner, more interested n the Skittle bag. "Why do Muggles put so much sugar in their candy?" he asked as he read the ingredients on the side.

Blaise looked up at Draco, "Because they're society welcomes obesity as a good thing. At least three-fourths of their population is obese to varying degrees." Blaise snatched the bag from Draco and looked over the ingredients, "They also seem to indulge in the sweet taste of it to a high level."

"Oh." Draco turned to Harry, who was shocked at their views on the Muggle world, "They seem to have lost their brains as they evolved." He stated matter-of-factly.

Harry just sat there, he really didn't mind them stating this crap, but he just wished they would accept the real reasons. Although, he had to admit, that it was partly true. And very funny. "Ok, so if I eat one of every color, will you try them?"

Blaise looked up from reading the Skittles bag and nodded his head in affirmative, "Yep."

Harry turned to Draco, waiting for his answer.

"Fine…" He huffed and leaned back against the bed post, waiting for Harry to eat them.

"Good." Harry picked up the Skittles one by one and ate them. At the last one he opened his mouth to show them it had done nothing to hurt him. "There! Now will you both try _at least one_?!" He said in frustration.

"Of course, Harry dear." Blaise smiled charmingly and took a purple one and popped it into his mouth. His eyes widened.

Harry was getting worried, "What's wrong?" Blaise didn't reply. "Blaise…?"

"Aha!" Draco pointed an accusing finger at Harry, "He was right! It is poisonous!"

"It's not poisonous…" Blaise said slowly, "It's heavenly!" he looked at the other colors and began picking them one by one and putting them in lines, those closest to him he would eat first and those furthest away he would obviously eat last.

Harry gazed smugly at Draco.

Draco scowled at Harry, "All right!" he took a red one and sighed. Closed his eyes and put it in his mouth quickly.

"Well?" Harry and Blaise leaned to see what the blonde would say.

"This…is…bloody…brilliant!" Draco snatched up as many Skittles as he could and stuffed them into his mouth. His eyes widened at the overwhelming taste, "They were right! I can taste the rainbow!"

Blaise was eating just as fast as Draco; afraid he would eat them all due to his sudden fascination with rainbow taste.

Harry smiled, and ate at his mega cookie that was on the stand next to the bed, "I better not tell them about the smoothies' flavors…"

Blaise, with his abnormal hearing, heard this and turned his head up. Eyes widened, he slowly tried getting a bearing on what Harry said. "There's...more? Different flavors?" he asked shakily.

"And you weren't gonna tell us!" Draco practically screeched in horror.

"Ummm...." Harry nibbled on his cookie nervously and looked back and forth between the enraged and shocked purebloods, "Maybe?"


End file.
